Marcia
School Years Marcia was always a "special" child. Her early years showed a bright intellect and with the drops of celestial blood in her veins this only made it more difficult to socialize with the other children. She ended up studying alone and having to learn to depend on her family and herself rather than her peers. Bullying luckily was kept to a minimum as she quickly taught them that she would either not give them the satisfaction or she would strike back. As she aged her early intellect averaged out, either from her trying to dumb herself down to fit in better, or because she was moved forward several times. In high school she was an above average student, but nothing overly special like a straight A student aiming for Harvard. Once she graduated High School at the age of 16, she went to a 2 year technical school to then admit into a police academy and start her career in the armed forces. Armed Forces Marcia ended up excelling at police work and criminal science. She made good progress and impressed the instructors at the academy, nearly guaranteeing her an investigator position. Though other circumstances happened. She was instead assigned to an counter-terrorist task force to track down and eradicate terrorist cells within the country. Her skills in science and firearms made her an excellent choice for this force. For several years she tracked down and brought in many criminals and terrorists withing the task force, eventually rising to the rank of captain. She was soon after reassigned to a scientific division. She would still work with the counter-terrorists but would instead be using potentially experimental items and gear. With her knack in science she even assisted in developing several of the new weaponry the special ops units use today. By the age of 24 she was very distinguished member of the armed forces and had earned the rank of Major. Nepyria The science division not only dealt in weaponry, but also in artificial intelligence and life. Robots and constructs were easier to make thousands of years ago with magic, but it was still possible with modern ways to create these constructs. Marcia had been assigned on creation of Homunculi and would keep notes on their appearance and intelligence. They generally kept to more animal or simply horrific appearance so as they would be easier to dispose of once testing was done. One test though was an experiment of an experiment. Marcia was using her own blood and genetic material to create a new homunculus, one that was supposed to be superior to the ones they had made before. The intention was to make it look like a demon but that was far from what came out. To Marcia it was more like an angel as the child that was formed was so sweet and adorable. It had a completely humanoid appearance, barely distinguishable from a human infant. There was a bit off about it though as it seemed to have lavender hair and purple eyes that were slightly bigger than normal. Maternal instincts kicked in and Marcia almost lost her position as she vehemently defended the being that she had named Nepyria. In the end the science division concluded they had indeed created artificial life, and should respect it as they would a real life, granting Nepyria the rights of a normal human and registering her as Marcia's child. Marcia soon retired from working with the science division to raise her new daughter and try a bit of the quiet life owning a gun shop, though her rank of Major persists and she could be called on at any time to return to service if they need her. Appearance Marcia is an average height woman who is moderately attractive. While she generally wears coats to assist in concealing her firearms, she occasionally is found in more casual attire of a tank top and jeans, showing her athletic body that has attractive curves. Her hair is only of medium length and has an exotic color to it due to the very faint traces of celestial blood, which also shows in her eye color. She has several scars from her time in the armed forces. Personality Marcia can be cold at times, but generally cares about people. This has gone up since she grew Nepyria and cares for her well being as if she were her mother. While she is a Law Abiding Citizen, she does cut corners sometimes or outright break the law if something important to her is involved. She would potentially resort to murder to keep Nepy safe or in self defense. Friends Nepyria: Her "daughter" though Nepyria is actually a special Homunculus she grew during her time in the science division. With its seemingly humanoid form and intellect, it has been considered a living creature and has such been given the rights of one. Nepy was released into Marcia's care to see how she develops and as a reward of service. Enemies Illegal Gun dealers Gangers Drug Dealers Aspirations Keep Nepyria alive, run a successful business, keep up with the advances of magic and tech. Category:Modernstomia Player Characters